Traditionally, advanced electronic display systems have only been used for indoor entertainment applications. However, modern electronic displays are also being used for advertising and informational purposes. When used for advertising, catching the attention of the consumer can sometimes be a difficult task. Further, advertising space is limited, and there is a strong desire to include as much advertising information as possible within a given physical space.